If loving you is wrong I don't want to be right
by MingleswiththePringles
Summary: Jac and Jonny have been through a lot, but what lies behind the wall of hatred and revenge?


_"If we .. KISSED." _That was it before I knew it I was kissing Adele, wait what? The door banged open and I pulled away hastily coming to my rather blinded senses.

"Oh my god!" Came the voice from the door. "Quick on the ball Adele! Anyway if you can keep your faces apart for a few more hours you can cock your legs later tonight!"

"No, no Jac you've got the wrong idea I.. we..." He stuttered not looking at Adele.

"I'm only winding you up Maconie calm down! Adele could you please discharge Mrs Stacey bed 4 please?" Adele looked over to Jonny, "Now would be nice!" She said raising her voice.

Adele swallowed before slowly walking out the door, closing it behind her.

Jac smiled and folded her arms before turning to face Jonny.

"Well I certainly didn't see that coming when I came to get a HCA." She teased still a large smile etched on her features.

Jonny ran his hand over his face.

"Yeh that was a momentary lack of judgement." He assured nodding his head.

"Does she know that?" Because she looked quite happy when you finally broke it off!" She raised her eyebrows.

"Finally! How long were you watching for?!" He joked playfully punching her arm.

"Well I came and I saw you threw the window and I was going to wait but then I sort of new you would regret it after so I thought I would get that over and done with for you!" She said as she sat down on the table next to Jonny.

"Oh, is that so?!" He addressed her his eyebrows rising even further. He let out a little chuckle before turning to look at her. She was still smiling with was a sign her mood was still relatively good. Loving how this was so similar to how they used to be towards each other before ...before everything.

"You know Emma has begun talking non-stop know, she is always in the corner babblying away or giggling. I taught her mumma the other day, maybe one day she will get to show you. I will never stop you stop you from seeing her. My all time goal is too get us back to where we were. Oh and she has the most beautiful smile, always smilin-"

"I know, I saw." She interrupted biting her lip.

"What?" Jonny said confused.

"I visit her everyday in the creche when your at work, I go on my breaks or come in on my days off to play with her. Sorry" She almost whispered. "I just missed her, I'll stop if it bothers yo-"

"No, no no no no!" He said taking a hold on her shoulders. "All this time I thought that you had abandoned her! That you were some sort of abandoning cow, when all this time you were being the caring loving mother deep down I always knew you were always capable of!" Jac gnawed at the inside of her cheek, worried for the million dollar question which is about to be asked.

"But why?" Jonny questioned quietly. "Why couldn't you tell me Jac, I would of let you have Emma anytime you wanted?"

"I thought .. I ..I thought that you wouldn't want me to see her. You said that I was incapable of being a mother and that I would poison her life." Hot tears spilled from her eyes and began spilling down her cheeks. "You said that you didn't want Emma to turn out like me and I thought that you thought that I was seeing her than she might turn out like me, inherit some of my traits. Sorry." Jonny's mouth was gaping open in the shape of an 'O'.

Jonny put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into him slightly.

"Oh Jac, I'm so so sorry, but what you need to understand is that I was grieving upset, My fiance, whether or not I truly loved her deep down, had just been killed on our wedding day. And most the emotion I felt was anger. I was angry that you were right, I was angry that maybe deep down I felt a little bit of relief that I hadn't had to go through with it. I was angry because I had been marrying the wrong person." Jonny said the last bit quietly almost in a whisper.

Jac looked towards him tears staining her pale face, before turning her head back once again. A few moments of silence past between the pair before Jac spoke up.

"I did actually love you." She said her eyes in daze. I wasn't lying when I nearly wrecked your wedding. I am reliving it all, everything that happened with Joseph all over again."

"What do you mean?" Jonny question confused.

When she didn't answer and placed his hand under her chin lifting her face up to his and looking into her. "What do you mean?" He asked desperately.

"They say that you don't know what you've gone until its' gone, and that was what it was like with Joseph, I didn't realize how much I loved him, until I had ruined it all by sleeping with his father. And for what? Some stupid job. Was it really worth it?" She wiped her cheeks before continuing.

"I tried so hard to stop Joseph marrying Faye, because I had realized how much I actually love him. But I failed. I mean we got back together after Faye had had Harry. But really by then we both knew deep down that it was too late. I thought that he was the love of my life but now I realize that he was just the man that taught me to love. He showed me what true love is. And how it's like to lose someone you love dearly. But I'm glad I did."

"Why."

"Because if I hadn't lost him, I wouldn't have met you and had Emma and she really is the best thing that ever ever ever happened to me."

Jonny smiled before asking "why is this situation the same."

"Because I have realized that I have lost the love of my life. Because I didn't act and I was stupid, I didn't act because I was scared of getting hurt and I knew that I was nowhere near as good as any other girl and that when he chose the girl next door it would make it a hundred times more painful." Fresh tears ran down her face.

"Couldn't you try and get him back now I mean it's never too late." He reasoned shrugging his shoulders.

"Well on this occasion, it is too late I'm afraid you should know, you know him very well!" Jonny furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Do I!? Who is it?" _He was really really confused now, as far as he knew she hadn't had any serious relations since Joseph. It must have been a secret little affair. Or Sean it must be! She must mean that she lost him to his pregnant wife_. He mused to himself._  
><em>

Naylor quietened for a moment before almost whispering: "You."

"What?!"

"I know I said I did love you but it should have been DO. I'm sorry, if I could stop loving you I would. But you are like an impulse to me. I see you, your handsome face and you sweet blue eyes and my heart rate quickens and I go weak at the knees."

"Wait! Let me get this straight, all this time you have been in love with me? Even when you cheated on me! When I insulted you outside that theatre?"

"Yes, I push away people that I care about the most because like I said I'm scared to get hurt. And what you said I thought that I would never be able to forgive you for, but I can purely because I love yo so much and I know that you were just angry and you didn't really mean it.

Both looked towards each other and their eyes met for a moment, their faces slowly moving closer before their lips touched lightly. Jonny's hand moved to Jac's cheek and before they knew it they were a tangle of arms and legs, tenderly making love on the dark blue sofa.

* * *

><p>A while later they lay on the sofa together wearing nothing but the pale throw that was loosely draped over their bodies. Jonny's arms were wrapped tightly around her abdomen with his nose nuzzled against her bare shoulder.<p>

"Move in with me." Jonny stated rather than questioned, breaking the comfortable silence that had previously engulfed the room. "I know that it won't be easy and there will be gossip spreading like wildfire, and it may not be right. But we love each other. Is there a better-"

"-Yes. If loving you is wrong I don't want to be right." Jac interrupted.

Jonny smiled as they locked lips again.

_**Finally got this written up after many many weeks! Please please review and let me know your thoughts, don't be shy!**_


End file.
